Vampire Savior
by Firaga Bird
Summary: His unknown heritage is of a race that is as ominous as it is dying. With this knowledge, he must also carry its burden; the burden caused by foolish men, and... something else. On Indefinite Hiatus
1. Arc 0: How things came to be

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of its characters. I use their characters only to make Fan fiction. They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**_

_Author's Notes_: Hello, minna-san (everyone)! I'm firagabird, and this here is my first ever fanfic posted on the net. Hope that all the readers who're gonna read this story find it interesting!

* * *

**Vampire Savior**: by firagabird

_Prologue, The History of Humans and Vampires: How it came to be_

**Symbols**:

"speaking"

* * *

Long ago, somewhere in the distant past, there lived an ancient and unique line of humans. If we were mentally superior to other species, they were physically and skillfully superior. They had the same build as their counterparts, with some variations.

One obvious and major advantage these people had over us were their enhanced senses. Their vision was superb, allowing them to read an average book from as much a distance as one hundred feet, in the dark. Their ears were so well-developed, that they could use them instead of their eyes anytime. Their ability to sniff different odors from each other was better than even the best police dogs that we have now. Their skin was so sensitive and accurate to subtleness, they could practically tell the way the wind was blowing just by a breeze. Their tongue could taste all of the different ingredients of the food they ate, giving food poisoning a fat chance.

Also, there was another sense they had, one that the humans also possessed, but was too faint to notice. Called the Mind's Eye, this will quickly "turn on" when there is a moving, living object nearby. This is done by reading one's 'aura' or energy pattern, and 'chi', or spiritual strength. Through practice, the people of this branch could learn to hone their senses, making them sharper and more precise, if they wanted to. Some were even rumored to have 'other' abilities, but they were only rumors... maybe.

They had grown some extra limbs as well, giving these people an obvious, physical quality compared to us. These already superior creatures in relation to their senses had tails, which were not lost to evolution, unlike our race. They also had wings, which was given to them through a small tweak in their genetic make-up, somewhere along the line when they began to branch out, making them even more distinctly and physically special. Like their senses, they could train these extra limbs to become very useful, including the further improvement of their abilities. The tail could be used as a third, more flexible arm, which can grab objects, use it to hang from a branch or other similar objects, use it like a whip, etc. The wings, on the other hand, would allow the owner to fly, though only the very strong and relatively medium to medium-lightweight of those people could be capable of this.

There is also a rumor that at the eighteenth birthday of one of these people, their immunity would get stronger and stronger, until it becomes so strong, they are able to avoid all types of illnesses, and fight off killer diseases and viruses. This rumor might be able to explain these peoples' extended lifespans, twice that of our own. It could also be the reason why they never seemed to age; even though they were well past a hundred, they still looked like thirty.

There was another, slightly disturbing characteristic they had, though. Because of their better-developed characteristics and added limbs, these distinctly inhuman people needed special... feed... to keep healthy. Blood. For them to get it, they evolved slightly elongated canines that would serve as both a prick and a sort of hook, to keep from moving out of place while 'feeding'. In order to keep themselves from hurting others during this process, they debated on the right way to harvest blood from another, for when one would feed, the donor would often get injured or the process would become messy. After years of trial and error, they finally discovered the best point of blood extraction: the neck. It was also realized that only a small amount was needed, so one could be able to stop after only a few seconds and not have to worry for both the health of their willing victim and themselves.

There was also a small side effect to feeding. After the ritualistic process, the one who did the feeding would become increasingly excited, or aroused, after only a few seconds prior to that time due to the sudden increase of blood, especially for the males. They would often masturbate or, if they had a fiancé or a husband/wife, they would feed from that person and make love shortly after.  
Although these people only needed a few sips of blood to keep their body in check, it was enough to make the other line of humans fearful of them and thus giving them the name vampire or 'vampiros', a foreign word for "life-drainer".

They would have been superior to and have already conquered men, becoming the main race of humans, if not for a certain characteristic they possessed. They were a pure-hearted line, and could never enslave others with bad intention. In other words, they had a big conscience. Their counterparts couldn't help but admire the purity and good traits of the vampires, and soon found themselves asking for a treaty. The vampires accepted the offer, and people from both sides could now freely cross and venture both racial territories whenever they wished, without any hesitation or worries. There were many humans and vampires who wanted to marry each other, and vice versa. Soon, half-breeds came from the current generation, and over only a few centuries, their number rivaled that of the vampires in the world, a majority of which dwelled in the present-day Asia.

The three lines thrived with each other's cultures. The humans had made a technological culture, comprised of many tools to do the things that their bodies couldn't do; the vampires' culture was more primitive and focused on the beauty of nature, for they were confident with their own abilities that they didn't bother to make these tools, further including physical activity into their daily life; the half-breeds, 'kamezi' as they called themselves, were basically a hybrid- they inherited the tool making skills, cunning, and intelligence from their human genes, and were also born with the physical traits and skills of vampires as well.

Since the kamezi did not inherit the same kind-heartedness and mercifulness of the vampires, as would have been noticeable within their actions, they had to swear an Oath: they werenever to use their abilities, those which the humans did not have, wrongfully or with bad intentions, such as bullying and/or seeking revenge against fellow humans and vampires alike, no matter the reason.

There was even a small clan of humans that swore to themselves that they would one day rival the strength of the vampires and locked themselves up to a remote region of modern-day China, away from civilization. They only ventured to towns where rumors of strong vampires were or where vampire-involved tournaments were held, and staying in the shadows, studying their moves. They tried their best to imitate those moves, using weapons as substitutes for the limbs that they were not blessed with. There were also people from their clan who mastered the use of different herbs and spices in battle and called it magic, which was actually an advanced branch of alchemy. This group called themselves the Amazons.

(A.N.: If you haven't been paying much attention when reading this prologue, then I suggest you do now!) There was also a prophecy, handed down from vampire generation to vampire generation, which spoke of this:  
"At a time foreseeable by no one, an unfathomable darkness will come to swallow the land. Its wickedness and sadistic use of cunning will spread to great distances and will stay hidden, like a tiger ready to bounce on its prey. In the midst of this era will come a warrior, and only He will have strength enough to counter this menace.  
"With His past scarred by His encounters of grave danger and near death, and His future overshadowed by those who wish to control it, this great hero will appear from nowhere and, from the day of His birth to that of His Coming of Age, will be forged and molded and sculpted into a samurai among samurai, vampire among vampires. His mind and heart and soul alike will bear the traits of innocence and purity, while his fate holds promise of great burden.  
"He will be of many abilities. His strength and agility will surpass all those who dare to face Him. His mastery of tactics and dexterity on the battlefield will destine even the most well-prepared of all fighters that cross His way to defeat. If He is ever to lose a battle, He will always return with even more lethality, and ultimately become the victor.  
"Even as He will inevitably be the best of warriors, He, too, will possess the subtlety and warmth similar to a lover tending to one's partner. His heart will be capable of forgiving the most loathed of enemies. If possible, He will even attempt forging an alliance. His movements can be made graceful and gentle, and He can also swallow His pride in order to comfort the one who he cares for most. He will be charming as he will be handsome, which will also grow as He grows. He will become irresistible to other women if need be, who would fall in love just by the exchange of gazes. Of course, this is to be done only for the right intentions. And sometimes, of course, things can go drastically wrong if his charm is not kept in check...  
"This greatest of beings will continue to place His honor above His own life, just as we do. Every action He takes will be lead by honor, and never will He stray from this, for He will be raised with the ideal of honor always burned into His mind, and would never commit an act that lacks this significant component."

The prophecy also speaks of this:  
"At the time of His arrival, He will appear unlike us. One who knows of this prophecy may even pass Him by, as if He were just another, normal human. He would also pass his own kind by, not knowing who we are, or even of His lineage. This will be caused by the sole reason that everyone around Him will discern Him as "average" and "no more different than they are from each other". One of our own must go to Him and relieve Him of His cursed ignorance, for no one else can take His place, no matter how similar one is to Him."  
Of course, it was only a mere myth, a folk tale. There was no actual evidence to prove some of its origin and truth, if any. Still, the vampires believed in it, and it became part of their culture.

Mankind seemed to reach its peak at this time, which was about three millennia, or 3,000 years, ago. And of course, when at the peak of a leap, one must come crashing down sometime, right?

The kamezi, who were spread out only in the continents of present-day Africa and Asia, the origin point of the vampires and the only other continent they ever went to, started acting in a manner unpermissable to the Oath, and began to bully other people weaker than them or joined in brawls to show off their abilities to spectators and/or passersby. Often it was child kamezi who committed these sorts of things, and their parents would scold them for doing so. However, over the years, the kamezi's culture became more and more brutal and fiendish. Their then mild displays of violence intensified in nature; raping, stealing public property, and murder were only a few examples. They even grew as horrific and apathetic to their own morals as to assault a fellow human or vampire, suck on the struggling person's life essence, and torture and rape the still conscious victim, maybe even commit homicide. They would then somehow put manage to put the blame on others and plead innocent. These, the vampires would never even attempt think of doing.

The kamezi were quickly becoming horrible as could be seen through their actions, thinking of themselves as gods, the strongest of the three species. They did numerous vile things to humans and vampires who were weaker than them. They got into bigger, bloodier brawls. Some even made groups called "yakuza", which would be used in the future to label modern Japanese gangs, that went from place to place and did whatever they pleased. The humans and vampires even tried to stop them on frequent occasions, hiring assassins, mercenaries, or forming bands of strong fighters but, each and every time, the kamezi would win against any opposition by killing the humans and outwitting the vampires to the point of retreat, since they were too powerful to destroy. The humans saw that only the vampires returned, failing to complete their mission, and became increasingly suspicious as they naturally were. When they were questioned by them, the vampires told the unconvinced men that the kamezi had, for whatever reason there was, forced them to retreat using their cunning. They remained skeptical through all of this, and soon enough the humans waged war with the vampires under the pretense of treason.

The kamezi, wicked as they were, liked the idea of war. To prolong their pleasure of violence, they helped the humans defeat the vampires without either line's knowledge. When the tides of war shifted greatly to the humans' favor, they simply reasoned that their forces were better organized, while the vampires thought that they had somehow become weaker. The only people that weren't involved in the fighting were the Amazons, who were still observing and studying the way the three races fought, unable to believe the humans' and vampires' thick-headedness. They wanted to tell either one but couldn't, because of their promise not to interfere or meddle with the affairs of people other than their own. With that, the war was allowed to continue for a few more centuries, where it finally came to a stop.

The vampires were forced to leave the territory of the humans and go to secluded regions of Asia and Africa. They were heartbroken by the fact that they had to leave their human families lest those families be executed, and were enraged at the kamezi for causing the war to turn out this way. They created an oath of their own: that they were to kill any descendents of those wicked creatures if they continued to harm the human civilization as well as there own, for in the vampires' hearts, the humans were still, and always would be, their friends. The kamezi soon found out about their oath, and decided that they, too, should hide, but from the vampires, not the humans. The things that they liked to do would have to be done in the shadows, or else the vampires would sense and kill them. They hid in the most secluded places of present-day Japan and China to avoid being detected, and the amount of conflict between kamezi and human drastically lessened as a result.

The humans, however, made sure that their children were to avoid such a heartbreaking subject as breaking up with a vampire, so they taught them to hate vampires, and to never fall in love with one, no matter how hard it would be. They also told many horrible, made-up stories about them, furthering their ability to burn into the minds of their children, a subconscious fear and hate of vampires. As time went by, the vampire population lessened, the kamezi resided more where there were what left of the vampire line remained as if taunting them, and the humans slowly forgot that vampires were real, knowing only the stories about them; the hate long forgotten but the fear still in the subconscious part of their mind. This was how it was, 2,000 years ago.  
There were some more tweaks evolution had made on the vampires and kamezi, due to the sudden loss of connections to the humans. The kamezi had become somewhat impure. Their lifespan was cut in half, became more addicted to blood, had moments of short bursts of energy, called the 'Berserker' syndrome, started to burn under the sun, and became vulnerable to silver. There were also a few kamezi that took their own life, thinking that they had too many problems to handle.

The vampires, on the other hand, faced a different matter. Their descendents had started to be more... human... physically, forgetting about their powers in the process. The elders of the last remaining clan started to panic, thinking that the vampire line would disappear, and that evolution would make them weak, just like the humans, when one of them had started going mad, and bit one of these human-like vampires. The people of the whole clan watched in disbelief as this person's abilities and the extra limbs started appearing on him. The elders thanked the Gods for sparing them the fate of a human and also giving them the cure for their weakness. All over the clan they started biting the all the 'infected' vampires that remained, and one by one, they all started transforming back into their rightful state, until the whole clan regained all their powers. When I say remained, I meant that some of the infected vampires ventured somewhere else other than the clan and, their abilities lost and their heritage forgotten, they settled down and mingled with the human populace. The vampire clan was then reminded of the prophecy, and it all fit into place. While one third of the clan was hunting down the kamezi, one half of them were frantically trying to look for the One, as was described in the prophecy. They were never able to find him... until now.

**End of Prologue**

* * *

I have an idea for my first chapter (this is just a prologue), but I need other people's opinion, 'cuz up 'till now, I've been working without knowing what other people want, so if anyone there has an idea and/or suggestion, tell me okay? 

Read & Review! Comments & Criticism are welcome! If there is something I should know about, please tell me, either by review or email. (Oh, by the way, this is my first time writing a fanfic, so please don't flame me! ) )


	2. Arc 1: Reminiscing

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of its characters. I use their characters only to make Fanfiction. They all belong to Rumiko Takaheshi._**

Author's Notes: I hafta tell you this before I continue with the story. For thorough fanfic readers out there who keep record of all the writers and their fanfics, not seeing my name anywhere in the site isn't a coincidence. I am a newbie. I really don't know the common way to write some things or what to write, and I'm clueless about the meanings of a lot of terms people use in their stories. In other words, I'm inexperienced in a lot of places, so please don't blame me for anything I do wrong.

Btw, to Serath. It seems you found my account on For your info, yes I'm alive. I'll also be looking forward to hearing from you again. smiles

Also, if anyone ain't busy, help me out by giving me some advice, either through reviews or by e-mail Or, if you're interested, give me your pen name, so I can send story drafts for prereading, 'cuz my list is pretty empty. I wasn't able to write this on my prologue piece 'cuz it was already complete, and I don't wanna mess it up more than I already have.

Now that I'm done with that, let's continue on with the story!

* * *

**Vampire Savior**: by firagabird  
_Fulfilling the Prophecy, Chapter 1: Reminiscing_

Symbols:

"speaking"  
'thinking'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Flashback  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

Nerima is definitely a more than ordinary place. Over the past two years, it has become the largest magnet for, well, just about anything you can think of, really. Actually it still is, but things calmed down a little since the world was looking for anything else it could throw at it, on some occasions even literately. It seems like almost everyday, martial artists, mysterious men, or inhuman entities would come barging into this district with some sort of crazy revenge or insane obligation, or something. Overtime, though, these sorts of things became normal, and soon people all over Nerima became used to the seemingly unbelievable occurrences as they flowed into the district like an open faucet. In fact, the original and main magnet of these day to day phenomena, being a phenomenon himself when he came to Nerima, and also the target for many others, can be currently seen flying... falling from LEO (lower earth orbit), to the sidewalk next to a restaurant. 

Thud!

Ranma, who just turned eighteen a few weeks ago, landed head-first with his face firmly planted to the concrete, leaving a mold-like shape of his body on it. He winced in pain as he felt some of his joints pop out from its socket.  
"Does she always hafta do that?" he asked to no one in particular. This event occurred at an almost daily basis. A passerby who was walking near him ignored it, merely shaking her head in mild amazement on how he could have survived that fall like all the other times it happened, as if it were routine. In fact, by the time the passerby had gone, Ranma got himself out of the body-shaped crater, popped all his joints back in their place, and muttered curses to himself for always failing to get out of situations like those, while his feet switched to autopilot and headed back home as he began contemplating on the past few hours.

He was having a nice day, and he almost came to the point of saying something nice to Akane just a few moments ago. He felt annoyance towards the one who made him end up like this, which by the way wasn't her, but a certain purple-haired Amazon who just had to glomp him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The day started out great. He woke up just shortly before his stupid father managed to kick him out of his futon, and he absentmindedly threw him out of the window and into the pond. A panda emerged from it soon after.  
"Growf!" Genma said as he came out of the water, grumbling incomprehensible noises at being beaten before his son could even wake up fully, and proceeded into the house to get some breakfast. 'Damn boy, throwing me out before we could even get a decent sparring match,' Genma thought fumingly. 'He was just lucky this time. Next time, I'll make sure he gets what he deserves.' While he was thinking of new ways of attacking his son, Kasumi handed the panda a kettle of hot water, and he absently used to turn himself back into a man. 'He seems strong enough to be my successor, though, I will give him that,' he suddenly thought, swelling a little with pride, when he shortly thought of all the training and knowledge of the Art he has given him, ignoring everything else he did.

Back at the guestroom, Ranma finished preparing his things for taking a bath after doing some warm-ups, obviously feeling that the lack of a workout with his pop kept him drowsy.  
"Good thing I was dreamin' about giving that bald old man a hammering in the first place," he said to himself feeling a little bit more active after his kata, and headed straight for the bathroom. Making sure that no one was in there, Ranma put his clothes down in the changing area and started to bathe inside. After a nice soak in the furo, Ranma dried himself up, brushed his teeth, put his clothes on. He opened the door and suddenly came face to face with Akane, obviously about to go in. He thanked the gods that she didn't try to come before he finished, which he knew the cause being that he forgot to hang up the occupied sign. By his past experiences of misfortune, he knew that if she did, he would have his body aching as a result of the major mallet hit he would receive, and it takes a hard hit to hurt Ranma. He also remembered the fact that the only reason he never avoided her mallet was because he knew that being hit by her would make her release the anger she had out of her, and the only reason to make him care enough about her that he would swallow his pride and let himself get hit just to let her anger out, was because he-

"W-what are you looking at?" Ranma was snapped out of his train of thought when he realized that he was staring at Akane, who was blushing slightly. "I-is there something on my face? Well, w-what?" She asked again, starting to get uncomfortable with the closeness of their bodies and the apparent scrutiny her face was being given, and her eyes focused on the bridge of her nose, trying not to look at Ranma. Ranma was about to stick his foot in his mouth again, but somehow caught it, also feeling the warmth emanating from her form. He tried to look at something else embarrassingly, sensing a blush form on his cheeks, and also feeling as self-conscious as the person next to him.  
"N-nothing," Ranma said, embarrassed at being caught staring at her. They quickly went opposite directions and soon he found himself in his place at the table.

Genma was too busy thinking his usual thoughts, so he didn't notice Ranma come to the table and start to eat like the human vacuum he was, time seemingly meaningless for the bucket of fat at the moment. Ranma, on the other hand, knew precisely what the time was, and didn't exactly enjoy the idea of being late- not really major a consequence, actually, but also taking into consideration all that water that he would have near him...shiver

And so, he finished eating his breakfast in under the same time that would take for you to drink a glass of water, and, for the first time in his entire life, was the one waiting for Akane by the front gate.  
'Man, I really must be taking up a lotta time in sparring if I finish later than this,' Ranma mentally whined when Akane showed up a couple of minutes later, finally ready to go to school. "We better get a move on already. I don't wanna be late," Ranma teased Akane. He then took a slightly worried and curious tone when he talked again. "What were ya doin' in the bathroom, anyway?" Akane was about to throw an insult back at Ranma by reflex, and immediately had another blush with the knowledge of herself having a fantasy of an alternate possibility of what he might've done, other than just stare at her, back when she was taking a bath.  
"Uh, nothing important." She definitely didn't wasn't about to tell him THAT. "C-come on, let's go to school already."

School for Ranma went okay for him, and for once, he didn't meet up with any of his other admirers, fans of both his male and female sides. He also got his report card for this term, and was surprised at his grades. Apart from PE, which was perfect, all of his other subjects were actually okay. This was unusual, considering he was always sleeping at class. With the grades he had, it was as if whenever he took a nap, his eyes were merely closed, but his ears and brain were taking in every boring lecture while he dozed off in class... But that was just unlikely. He knew for a fact, though, that his schoolwork was getting easier these days ever since he turned 18.

Ah yes, that day of the year... Although the birthday party wasn't much more than a tea ceremony with his parents, there was an exception. He received a gift from Akane; a book about a lot of different styles of martial arts, most of which he hadn't learned of yet. He was overjoyed not only to the fact that, with this book, he could extend his knowledge of the Art, but also because Akane was the one who gave it to him. In his mind, he thought that she cared enough to give him something for his special occasion, and a significant item to him, as well.

Anyway... When school ended, Ranma and Akane walked back home. Ranma, being in a good mood, wanted to forget his training on the fence for today and walked beside Akane. She smiled inwardly, liking the location he was walking because she could feel his warmth.  
'I just wish he could be like this everyday,' Akane thought, while grinning at the thought of Ranma always being close to her, and her eyes had a glint of mischief as they walked home together, side by side. Ranma was also savoring the feel of her next to him. Her warmth, her scent, her look, even just her presence made him tempted to take her small, warm hand into his large, strong ones and just say that he lo...

Suddenly a bell ringed, and soon Ranma found himself being glomped at the waist by Shampoo as if he was a huge teddy bear who was too fluffy to not hug with full force.  
"Nihao, Airen!" Shampoo said while glomping him. "Why Airen with Violent Girl? Want date with Shampoo, yes?" Ranma's body quickly stiffened at the glomp of the purple-haired bimbo, his pigtail shot straight up in the air and his mind went to overdrive, thinking of a way to get this Chinese Amazon of him before it was too late, but unfortunately for him, it was too late.

He sensed the aura of anger surrounding Akane and, quickly after that, felt the pain of a mallet connecting with his face like a train going at full speed, together with the feeling of the arms which were once holding on to him loosen as his body lifted straight into the sky. The the ground became smaller with every second of his trip, courtesy of Akane Mallet Airlines, and he heard Akane's fading voice saying, "RANMA NO BAKA!" Feeling the gravity beckoning on his body, soon he was soon plummeting back to the ground, aimed for the sidewalk of Ucchan's.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ranma didn't mind being malleted because he was too used to that to care. What really pained him was the fact that, when faced with girls, he really was helpless, and Akane would usually take it the wrong way (jump to conclusions), punting him to the sky. His problem with girls came from the fact that he was never taught the proper way to treat them during his ten-year training trip. The only thing he knew about girls was in part of the martial artist's oath, stating that the female gender tended to be weak and that they must be protected. Other than that, women were a complete mystery to him. Most of his fiancés were a complete contrast of what he learned, further deepening his clueless ness of the opposite gender, and with Akane, whenever he tried to protect her, she seemed to only be enraged, thinking that he thought of her as being helpless, something she also took the wrong way. All in all, he just wished he could know how to deal with women, and that someone would pop up, just like everyone else in this place, and help him out. Little did he know, though, that his wish would be granted, and the things that came with it would be unimaginable. While Ranma was busy thinking, he failed to notice the shadowy figure that was spying on him and was following him from the crater.

Ranma reached the Tendo dojo in a little before a half-hour since his crash. Along the way, he was considering what to do when Akane showed up. He thought of two options. He could either tease her for being a tomboy and losing her temper so quickly, or apologize to her and tell her what really happened, hoping that she would accept the apology, and maybe even smile at him. Obviously, he chose the second option, favoring his health by avoiding the risk of Akane taking what he would say in the first one the wrong way. So when he came to the front gate, he was rehearsing what to do once he went in, including how to do it.  
"Okay, I'll just slip through my window, knock my pop out if he's in there while I'm at it, go to Akane's door, and maybe my apology'll come out the right way," the braided martial artist muttered, determination in his voice, and on his face. 'Just hope fate won't screw with me again, like all the other times,' he added, remembering all the pain from his past mistakes, and swearing to make Akane smile again..

While Ranma was steeling himself, he didn't notice the figure that was following him silently approach him from his back, and when its prey deemed himself prepared and pressed the doorbell, the figure hit a pressure point that makes the victim fall unconscious on him, and immediately he fell to the ground.  
'What the hell?' was the last thing he could think before losing his grip of the conscious realm completely. The figure, knowing its time was limited due to the fact that its target was able to call for attention, quickly got to work and moved its head to Ranma's neck, and in a few seconds, jumped away to the shadows, using a technique seemingly similar to the Umisenken, leaving two small pricks on its prey's neck. The prey seemed to have a spasm attack and started convulsing, and an inner glow seemed to surround him, colored gold. After a few seconds, the prey relaxed and the glow vanished. A few seconds later, the gate opened, and the victim's mate came to visibility.

Akane was in her room, sobbing on her elder sister, Kasumi, while thinking of the nice day she had before that bimbo came.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When the sun shone and she woke up, Akane shook her head trying to get rid of the remaining feeling of sleepiness out of her, and got her clothes and things she needed for her morning ritual. When she got to the bathroom, she saw that the occupied sign wasn't hanging on the door and was about to open it, when it opened up unexpectedly. Ranma, finished with his bath, appeared behind the door. She was about to say something when she saw him staring at her, and she suddenly became acutely aware of their closeness to each other. She asked nervously what it was that he was staring at. That seemed to snap him out of his reverie, and he also seemed to notice the closeness. He said it was nothing, also stuttering, but instead with embarrassment.

She went in to take a bath, and she did, but she also started to have a fantasy of what would've happened if their meeting took a different direction. Unknowingly, her soapy hands started caressing her body. As her fantasy became more intense, so did her caresses, and she was starting to moan his name, when she heard her eldest sister's voice calling out to her.  
"Akane-chan, time for breakfast." She immediately stopped what she was doing and finished everything else she had to do, all the while blushing profusely.  
'Wh-what was I just doing?' she asked herself about that unexpected reaction to Ranma. Fast forward a few minutes and she was out of the house, seeing Ranma already out and waiting for her. He teased her a bit, and she would have insulted him back, if not for his other comment/question, in which she blushed for the third time this day (not counting her blush in the bathroom).

Then there was school. They weren't ambushed by any of their other suitors or rivals throughout the whole day, which was surprising, considering none of those people were usually ever somewhere else besides near those two, if you don't count the lost boy, Ryoga. School went by smoothly, and when it ended, they were walking back home side by side, which was the final blow to mark that day a 'great day' and she wished for him to walk with her like this everyday. The next event, though, was enough to include the word 'almost', and it came in the form of Shampoo. She knew that it wasn't Ranma's fault, but her anger was turned towards him anyway, since it always was. Before she knew what she was doing, she was seeing a dot in the sky, yelling "RANMA NO BAKA!" Shampoo let go when she felt the person whom she was 'giving her affection to' suddenly go up, and she let go after a second or two. Unfortunately, she was too late in letting go, and the force exerted on her was enough to launch her straight into the canal running beside the road, immediately transforming her into a cat. Mentally throwing Chinese curses at the violent woman, she ran to the Nekohanten to get changed back into a girl. Akane immediately realized what she had done and ran back home, tears clearly evident on her face, which kept on coming down up until the house.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

That was the reason why she was crying, because of her acquired reflex that tended to direct her rage to Ranma, even if she clearly knew he wasn't to blame.  
'I'm sure he must hate me now,' Akane thought grimly, now thinking of all the times that she jumped to conclusions to, making her cry even more. She found this out a few weeks ago, when she gave him a present for his birthday, but it was only now that she felt the impact of what she had been doing for the past two years. 'Who could love a short-tempered tomboy?' She slowly lowered the mask of self-denial she had glazed on her face for two years straight, and could feel wave after wave of remorse and regret washing over her conscience the more she thought of the times that she lashed out on him for things that were trivial and not even his fault. Or the times she had hit him with her mallet for things that weren't all his fault, and seemed to hurt him more deeply than she wanted to while she was at it. Akane never meant to hurt him when he teased him, only try to keep him distanced. She now wondered if he took any of those harsh remarks about his handicaps (his curse included) she said seriously. She remembered the sudden panic in her fiancè's face when he got glomped by that bitch, and his eyes showed disgust and anger towards the Amazon's advances and despair at what he knew the situation looked like. 'Gods, I have become such a thick-headed, uncute tomboy,' Akane said, knowing that she had hurt him unintentionally.

In her mind, the self-enraged youth meant to hit Shampoo, but her body was so used to all the other situations like this that happened, and instead of hitting its intended target, went for the usual person and hit Ranma instead.  
'If not for the engagement and his honor, he probably would have left a long time ago, I suppose. Now I have no chance of staying as his friend, much less any hope of there being anything more...' That's right. She loved him with all her soul, but she was certain that she had absolutely no place in his heart, for how she treated him ever since he set foot in their household. She had developed the tendancy of lashing out on Ranma by default, and she hated herself for it.

Kasumi heard her little sister's sobs when she went to her room, and followed her in. Akane panicked a little at the presence of someone else in her room, and was about to go to a corner and curl up, if not for her comforting voice calling out to her.  
"Akane, what's wrong? It's just me, Kasumi," the figure's voice said, worry clearly evident in the person's voice. Akane recognized that person's voice as her onee-chan's, and immediately flung her arms around her sister.  
"Oh, Kasumi!" the younger girl cried out, sobbing bucket after bucket of tears caused by the regret and self-loathing following her epiphany, "I... I love Ranma, Onee-chan." At this, Kasumi started to assume her younger sister had come to her senses, and her tears were actually that of joy.  
"Of course you do, Akane-chan," she comfortingly said, craddling her baby sister with her arms as she buried her head into her chest.  
"But then... Why is it that I hurt him so much despite my love for him...?"

That question caught the maternal sister off guard, and blew all of her previous thoughts out the window.  
"Well, Akane-imouto, that is, um..." she stuttered out, fumbling with what to say. "Wh-why do you say that...?" her sister with tear-stained cheeks looked up at her with a momentary flash of annoyance, but her expression immediately returned to its original state and she looked downwards.  
"I..." she started, trying to collect her thoughts. "I-I am pushing him away b-by doing all th-these cruel things to him. N-now... Now I am sure that he absolutely hates me!" Her tears were increasing in volume, together with her increasingly shaky voice. Kasumi gave a short "Oh, my!" look while continuing to patiently listen to her sister. "H-how could-d he ev-ven l-l-love so-omeon-ne l-like me? H-how c-c-can h-he e-even-en s-sta-nd m-me an-nd l-l-let-t m-m-me h-h-hit-t..." The emotionally downhill-falling youth's sobbing was getting louder and her chest was convulsing, to the point that she could barely even talk.

'O Gods above,' Kasumi prayed silently, 'please give me the power to rekindle the light you have given my sister whom I love, so she may see it as always in the past and be calmed.'  
"Now, Akane, how can you say that? Ranma doesn't hate you," Kasumi reasoned with a soothing voice.  
"I'm-m su-sure h-he hates m-me," Akane insisted, trying to keep her crying down a bit to let her talk.  
"How are you sure of that?" Kasumi questioned her. "Has he ever done anything to hurt you for the times that you hit him? Has he ever wanted to break off the engagement for the things you blamed on him? Has he even said he hated you because all of your teasing?" Akane's crying was slowly deforming into a few occasional sniffles, and considered if he had ever shown any form of hate towards her.  
"No," she said shortly, still sulking at the fact of her treating him badly all those times. "But, I have formed a tendency to hit him, even if he didn't do anything. I bet he thinks of me as a monster. Even just a moment ago, I hit him even though both of us clearly knew that it wasn't his fault that purple-haired bimbo glomped him like every other time."

Akane looked as if she was about to cry again, if it wasn't for Kasumi's intervention.  
"Akane," she said in a caring voice, "do you think Ranma is the type of person to think that? Sure, he may not exactly like what you do to him, but he never holds a grudge against anyone, even less think of them as monsters. I am sure he thinks nothing of what you did to him. As for your tendency of hitting him and other 'bad habits'... I can help you try and keep them from surfacing again, if you want my help of course." Akane considered that for a moment, and thought that that would be a good idea.  
"Yeah, I would like your help very much, Kasumi. I am sure I will not be able to control it by myself." She said with the satisfaction of having her fear of Ranma hating her having disappeared. "Thank you oneechan. I love you so much." Kasumi put Akane's head gently on her shoulder before she continued, making sure she was finally relaxed.

A few long moments passed, Akane being cradled by her big sister, before Kasumi continued in a gentle and casual voice.  
"Besides, I am sure that Ranma loves you very much, just afraid to admit it." With this statement, Akane's head shot straight up, with the disapproval of her sister, and was now fully listening to her sister.  
"Really, oneechan? D-do you really think he l-loves me?" She asked, excitement clearly expressed in her voice, and at the same time making her voice a little shaky. "But then, if he loves me, why does he tease me and call me names?" Her face held confusion as she said this. Kasumi took a moment to think this through before speaking again.  
"It must be that, like you, Ranma is very uncertain of your answer, and that he hides his feelings by using a mask of apathy. You should realize that, whenever you are hurt or down, he is always concerned for you, and really cares for you enough to rescue you whenever something happens to you. If you want him to show his feelings for you, though, you must stop treating him badly. I am certain that there is a fear or uncertainty in him of you not feeling the same way, and instead of coming out with it, just buries it in his heart, so you should treat him more nicely than before." Akane took all of what the eldest Tendo daughter said, and was overjoyed with the possibility of Ranma actually liking her, and that everything he teased her about, had never meant any of it.

Then and there, Akane made a decision. She suddenly stood up, making her elder sister exclaim her signature "Oh my!" and look up to see her sister, determination etched all over her face.  
"Akane-chan, where are you going?" she asked, startled by her little sister's sudden movement, and wondered what she was going to do. Akane looked at her sister and answered her, while wiping her tears away.  
"I will wait for Ranma to come back, and I'm going to give him the best hug he's ever been given," She voiced out with a steel will. "I know that I will conquer my flaws, Kasumi, and I will do my best to not show them again. You will still help me, right, Kasumi?" She flashed her big sister her puppy-dog eyes look, and Kasumi couldn't help but agree, not that she needed any persuasion, though.  
"Of course, Akane. I will help you show Ranma your femininity," she replied, and Akane's resolve faltered momentarily as she blushed at the way her sister had said it.  
" I'm going to the gate and wait for him there, okay?" she told her sister while heading downstairs and towards the door.  
"Okay, little sister, I'll head to the kitchen in a moment, as well," Kasumi returned, trying to put her bones back in their place, which managed to dislocated themselves due to the strength of Akane's hug a few moments ago, and decided to rest a few minutes before trying to get up.

Akane was heading downstairs when the doorbell rang, telling those inside that there was someone wanting to come in. Akane knew for sure that it was Ranma, and she strode over to the front gate with one thing on her mind: 'I won't be the Akane that drives him away, like before. I will be the Akane who loves him.' She thought she saw a glow from behind the gate at the other side, but thought of it as her imagination. When she opened the gate, she wasn't expecting to see what she saw. She stood in her place, completely shocked at the scene before her, determination completely vanished.

There, at the opening in front of the gate, with his back on the pavement and his face sideways, two needle-like pricks formed on his neck, and blood dripping from his wound, was Ranma.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

Author's Notes: There's just one thing I want to say before starting on the second part. I'm very inexperienced at writing, and I feel like I'm losing my ability to put words together in a more pleasing way. I really wish for there to be volunteering beta-readers or co-authors to help me with this. Also, I hope that more people will submit reviews, 'cuz I frankly need other people's thoughts about it. Also, if anyone knows of a better title for this story, please post it in your review!

Read & Review! Comments & Constructive Criticism are welcome!


	3. Arc 1: Temptations

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of its characters. I use their characters only to make Fanfiction. They all belong to Rumiko Takaheshi.**_

_Author's Notes_: Hey check it out, I got reviews! It's good to know that there are at least a _few_ people reading my first ever story. With that much, I'm satisfied.

Okay, I first need to clear some stuff up about my Prologue/history that I forgot to include. First, the reason for the kamezi's whole existence came from generations of the vampires and humans integrating themselves with each other. The sudden separation from not only the humans, but also the vampires, had to have some effects on them.  
Second, the vampires and kamezi didn't actually evolve; it was more of a mutation. The mutation was also a by-product of the isolation and/or sudden migration to other lands. The kamezi, being evil in nature, mutated into impure and dark creatures, just like their minds. The vampires, though, were pure in both mind and heart, so they didn't receive the same fate. However, they were so used to living with the other humans, that nature made some of the vampires human-like. Although, it also granted the vampires a second chance, if they didn't want that kind of fate. You know what I mean, the process where they mix some genes into the blood through 'feeding'.

You know, I still really need a beta-reader who can find the time to help me. The finals are nearing (they come at March for me) and I might be making some mistakes, or taking too long in between posts. (Oh, and about taking too long: I want to thank the good soul who gave me a perfect 10.0 rating!)  
Oh, and another matter I need someone to help me in: can anyone tell me the clichés what I have to avoid? I'm sort of a 'type what you think and let it grow from there' type of author, so I need reminders on the things I shouldn't type.

I hope that settles things for now. On with the story then!

* * *

**Vampire Savior**: by firagabird  
_Fulfilling the Prophecy: Temptations_

Symbols:

"speaking"  
'thinking'

* * *

Previous Chapter Summary: Well, it all started out normally. Ranma was punted into LEO (Lower Earth Orbit) and onto the side of a street somewhere. He went back home to the Tendo household, and ,oddly enough, he spent the time walking back to the house thinking about how to apologize to Akane for whatever he did, without their parents trying to get them married just because of that. Meanwhile, Akane rushed back home right after punting her fiancé into space and spent the whole time crying, thinking back at the past two years. She then decided that she would stop hurting the one who she loved and went down and out the gate to open it and found something unexpected...

* * *

Akane didn't know of anything else to do... but scream. She let out an ear-piercing shriek that could have woke the dead, and in a matter of seconds, Kasumi quickly came to her sister's side.  
"Akane! What's wrong?" Kasumi questioned, her voice heavily filled with worry, that and confusion etched all over her face, looking directly at her sister.  
"Ranma... Ranma... he's..." she broke into crying, the shock of seeing her loved one in front of her looking so helpless, still lightly bleeding from his neck, and was clearly overreacting due to the still fresh pain she had experienced half an hour ago. Kasumi tore her gaze from Akane and looked at the direction her little sister's eyes were transfixed onto, and almost went into a fit of panic at the sight of the blood covering Ranma's neck and collar, but quickly kept a cool mind and noticed that the amount of blood he lost was little and regained her composure.

Kasumi was hugging Akane a little to try and comfort her and relax her own frayed nerves.  
"It's okay, Akane. Ranma is just slightly bleeding, nothing more, so please don't worry," Kasumi said with a hint of pleading in her voice. "Here, help me carry him to the house," she finished saying to her currently emotionally fragile sister in a gentle, but firm voice. Kasumi knew it was hard to see someone you love in such a state of helplessness, but she had to get her imouto to carry him into the house. Gods know she can't do it by herself. The now emotionally wrecked sister whimpered slightly at the thought of having to carry her fiancé like a dead body, but she nodded her head in compliance.

Kasumi knew that the sight of even more blood would make her sister faint due to the fact that much emotion have constantly bombarded her, so she held Ranma by his shoulders, trying to position her hands and arms somewhere that could give her a good grip, yet keeping her from touching the blood. Akane hesitantly placed herself sideways of her fiancé. Kasumi looked at her sister and gave her the directions.  
"Now Akane, when I say 3, the both of us will bend down and pick Ranma up, then carry him to the house, okay?" Her crying had stopped and she nodded, her eyes pink and her cheeks wet. 'She stopped her crying. That's a good sign,' Kasumi thought as she counted to three and they carried him into the house, leaving the puddle of blood behind.

As they got Ranma to the dining room and lay him down on the floor near the phone, Kasumi got her sister's attention before going to get the necessities.  
"Akane, I know how much Ranma means to you, so I will not force the two of you apart. But please, do not overreact to this matter. He is only bleeding lightly, so I think there will be nothing wrong with him. Go call Dr. Tofu while I get the first-aid kit, alright?" Akane seemed to finally bind her emotions and manage to find her voice, though it was a little shaky.  
"O-okay, oneechan," she replied shortly, relieved at the fact that she didn't have to travel very far to reach the phone and call Dr. Tofu's office. Kasumi went to the kitchen where she normally put the kit in case of an emergency, and brought it back to the dining room.

When she went back in, Kasumi saw Akane finishing her call with the doctor.  
"... And come here as quickly as possible, okay, Tofu-san? Great! Okay, bye." She put the phone down and walked up to Kasumi. "Dr. Tofu said he would come in about fifteen minutes. While we are waiting, Sis, can I help in anything? I... I want to do everything in my power for my Ranma. Please?" Akane voiced out with a pleading tone, and her eyes betrayed a look of despair. Kasumi looked at her sister, then at Ranma, seeming to try and decide what her baby sister could do.  
"Okay, sis. You can take his shirt off and get another one, while I clean his wound." Akane brightened up at the first sentence, but immediately blushed at the second.  
"W-what? W-why does it have to be m-me?" she argued with her sister, nervousness and embarrassment embedded on her face and in her voice while gulping audibly. "I-I mean... I can be the one to clean him up!" When she blinked and listened to her own words, her blush deepening even further. Kasumi looked at her sister's embarrassment and giggled.  
"Imouto-chan, I can wash his wounds away faster, and we should not waste time in trying to fix his body up if you try it." She said with a soft voice.

Akane, on the other hand, seemed to be trying to reason itself out in this subject.  
'Go for it, Akane!' the slightly 'naughty' voice in her head said.  
'Don't do it Akane! It isn't proper!' her more decent voice said.  
'Come on, Akane, you just have to take his shirt off. No big deal.'  
'But what will HE think about you doing it? It just seems, well, perverse!'  
'Do you think he will wake up to think that? Besides, it ain't like we're gonna fuck 'im while unbuttoning his shirt, although that would sound like a good idea. Now, would you do that?'  
-Blush-  
'No, but unbuttoning someone else's shirt is just not ladylike!'  
'Not if that person needs it off. Besides, there's nothing wrong with wanting to see his chest.'  
-Blush blush-  
'Yes, there is!'  
'No, there ain't!'  
'There is!'  
'There isn't!'  
'Is!'  
'Not!'  
'IS!'  
'NOT!'  
'STOP IT ALREADY! I will take his shirt of, JUST to get rid of that blood-soaked thing. I don't think there is anything indecent with that!' Akane mentally scolded her voices, shushing them immediately. She shook her head in an effort to clear it, and went to Ranma's room to get another shirt and undershirt for him.

In the meantime, Kasumi was slightly intrigued by Akane's behavior.  
'Oh my, I wonder if she had an argument in her head,' she guessed while walking to Ranma's figure and started to wipe his wounds clean using a cotton ball and some alcohol, seemingly back to her normal, cheerful self, not knowing how accurate her guess was. "I wonder if she has PMS." The eldest daughter said as an afterthought. "I know that it is that time of the month, the same goes for all three of us. From depressed to sad to determination to shock to hurt to embarrassment, and now to confusion. It must be a sign."

In the room of Ranma and his father, Akane was searching for the usual Chinese red shirt that Ranma wore, trying to keep dirty thoughts of taking off more than just Ranma's shirt from visualizing in her head. She sifted through his backpack (he was always packed his clothes in there) and after a few seconds of rummaging about and muttering, "I am not a pervert!" whenever she saw or felt a pair of his boxers, she triumphed and pulled out a red cotton shirt. Although, due to her hastiness and her uncontrolled strength, she accidentally pulled everything out as well.  
'Oops,' she thought, looking at the mess covering half of the floor area of Ranma's and Genma's room while a big bead of sweat appeared on her head. 'Guess I'll help my Ranma clean it up,' she added while heading back to the dining room.

When Akane got there, Kasumi was still adding the alcohol onto a big clump of cotton, preparing to scrub the blood away.  
"Akane-chan, you got a shirt for Ranma, right?" the elder of the Tendo daughters questioned. Her little sister took only half a minute to get the shirt. Akane nodded in affirmation. "Good. Now, can you please take his shirt off so I can clean him?" She requested this of her sister.  
"O-okay, oneechan," Akane squeaked, blushing slightly at that, but did as she was told, though her mind was about to have a breakdown at the request. 'It's not indecent, your doing this to look at his che- no! To help him, yes, to help him. Just unbutton his shirt, his pants, his boxer- NO! Dammit Akane, PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! Why am I thinking all this? I never thought these things a few weeks ago. Those other girls started to try and get into his pants more often at that time, as well. I wonder if they won't mind sharing- AAARGH! Okay, okay, just keep your mind clear, Akane, before anything more perverted comes out.' She shook her head to clear her mind from thinking.

With still a slight hesitation, Akane unbuttoned her fiancé's shirt while almost losing her mind at every touch on Ranma's thick yet sensitive (her guess) skin, took it off his body (with Kasumi's help, in order to keep Ranma from getting twisted arms) and got up to throw it in the hamper in the kitchen. When Akane came back, she was clearly trying to figure out what it was in the braided martial artist that made her almost lose her control, and her mind as well, clearly puzzled at his apparent attraction. As the slightly blushing Tendo daughter sat down next to her sister, Kasumi started working on wiping away the blood on her brother-to-be's neck and upper portion of his chest, where the blood rolled down on.

Akane started losing control over the thoughts already forming in her head, which she could only vaguely register as dirty, due to all the pleasure clouding it.  
'God, Ranma, it feels so...'  
'... just a bit more, please...'  
'I love your body so much that I...'  
As she went from looking at his chest gradually gazing lower, she started to breathe more heavily, and almost moaned out loud when she stared at the bulge in between Ranma's pants, and the flood of perverted thoughts appearing in her head just kept increasing. Her eyes expressed dreaminess, and in a trance-like state, was about to reach out to the protruding spot, when a voice called out.  
"Akane-san, can you hear me?" Dr. Tofu directed his voice to her, slightly worried at the lack of reaction, which he perceived, from the tone in the young teen's voice when she talked to him, as shock.

Akane blinked a few times, snapped out of her sexual fantasy, and was trying to look for the sound by moving her head sideways, then straight forward, focusing her eyes, which crossed when she was 'deep in thought'.  
"Huh...? Aaah!" Akane yelled out, jerking backwards at the sight of Dr. Tofu's head right in front of her. He also jerked backwards, startled at the sudden action of the young teen.  
"T-Tofu-sensei, what are you doing here?" She asked in panic, as if she had been caught doing something wrong, which she thought actually was, and was trying to hide it. She scanned the room, looking for Kasumi to make sure she didn't 'interrupt' the doctor with the check-up. She wasn't in this room, so she guessed that she was in kitchen. Dr. Tofu, though, was here, and was just looking at her in confusion, and then with even more worry.  
"You told me to come here Akane, due to something that happened to Ranma. Don't you recall our talk on the phone?" Akane was starting to think right, and remembered the conversation he was talking about.  
"Yes, I do. I just got lost in thought for a moment," Akane indirectly lied, looking down at her feet, and trying to hide her blush as well.

Dr. Tofu went over to the shirtless and bloodstain-free braided martial artist and looked at the marks on him, while bending one knee in order to reach him.  
"There seems to be nothing serious about his injury," Dr. Tofu stated thoughtfully, and checked his temperature, pulse, and breathing. "Well," The doctor added, "nothing else seems wrong with him, other than a flesh wound and some blood loss, when you described it over the phone. Just let him rest for a while, okay?" Akane breathed a sigh of relief, and nodded at the question asked. "Oh, and one more thing," the good doctor added, "can you please put his shirt back on?" he finished, pointing at the folded shirt next to the bare-chested Ranma. Akane gulped and blushed lightly at the thought of touching that irresistible, young man for a second time.  
'Hey, Akane, two times in a row. Wonder how long you can keep your cool this time,' the more perverted voice of the two spoke out in her head.  
'Sh-shut up!' Akane mentally scolded at that part of her conscience, her blush deepening.

Dr. Tofu noticed this, too, and smiled while chuckling a little. He wanted to recheck his suspicions, even though he already knew the result.  
"Akane, you can let me do it instead," he offered. Akane suddenly spoke out hastily, startling him a little.  
"No, no, I can do him by myself!" she immediately said, sounding like an addict seeing her drugs being taken away, unconsciously wanting to touch him again. Upon hearing that, the doctor laughed even louder. She rephrased what she just said and how she said it in her mind, though, and blushed even more at the 'other' meaning. She then tried to stutter out a rephrasing of her previous statement. "I-I mean, I d-don't need any h-help in putting his sh-shirt on," she told him while looking at her feet again, embarrassed.  
"Alright, Akane, I know you can. Just don't try 'too' hard, okay? I can tell that you can seriously hurt him in your... state." The teenager merely nodded in agreement, then gave an embarrassed and incredulous "T-Tofu-sensei!", which made him laugh even more. "Good. See you at the next injury you make on yourselves, then." He said while heading to the front door.

Akane was confused at the docter's hasty departure.  
"Wait a minute! Why don't you stay here a while for some tea?" The doctor glanced back to answer.  
"I still have patients to deal with, so I cannot stay here any longer," he said simply. "You called me in the middle of treating a group with multiple bruises, but finished treating only the most injured people, and came here quickly because of the urgency in your voice. I have to finish off the rest of my patients, so I must go back." Akane understood, and waved him goodbye.  
"Okay then, see you soon," she called at the form of Dr. Tofu. She then faced Ranma with a gulp. 'Better get started then, eh?' she thought with hesitation in her movements as she went to his body, steeling her will, her hold on control wavering between decent, to just downright humping him.

Back outside the gates of the Tendo household, a figure appeared out of nowhere, and the light that it evaded finally cast down onto it. Upon further inspection, the figure seemed to be a humanoid with a black cloak, helping it to hide its true state from others' eyes. The cloak covered the whole figure's body, and there seemed to be two, long, curved bulges protruding from where its back was. A hood was hiding the figure's face, but two pairs of arms came out of the security of its cloak, and pulled the hood down, revealing the handsome face of an apparent twenty year-old. His eyes were colored purple, his hair red, long and tied in a ponytail. When he grinned proudly, slightly elongated canines appeared. There was also a scar forming an X on his left cheek, probably from a battle.  
"Well now, Ranma," the young man said, "I'm glad to have finally found you. It's very tempting to contact you now, but I must be sure that you truly are "the One", and I mustn't get your hopes up if I'm wrong. Gods know what'll happen if you do, and then find out you aren't. I suppose that watching you from a distance and seeing you hone your new gifts like a freshly learned skill will just have to do. At least you have rejoined the race, the clan would rejoice at having someone strong to help us. I really do hope, with all my soul, that you are the One... my grandson," he whispered into the air, and a tear rolled down his face, before falling yet again into the shadows.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Author's Notes: I can't believe that I have to cut my chapter in half again! It's supposed to end when Ranma and Akane go to sleep, but it turned out much longer than I expected. I suspect that the story is turning out wanting more than what I originally planned out. Yes, the story IS writing itself on its own acord. I'm just a medium for it to get itself out of my head and into the computer. Sounds weird, doesn't it? Anyway, I think that the next part will be the final one to my first chapter, but you never know for sure. Unlike my first time cutting the chapter, I cut this part just a few lines excess, so it'll take some more time then just a day or two. Give me a lot of tips and suggestions on how to write my story, okay?

Read and Review! Comments and Constructive Criticism welcome!


	4. Arc 1: Awakening

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of its characters. I use their characters only to make Fan fiction. They all belong to Rumiko Takaheshi.

* * *

**_

**Vampire Savior**: by firagabird

_Fulfilling the Prophecy, Chapter 3: Awakening_

Symbols:

"speaking"

'thinking'

effects+

Scene location change (brief)

* * *

Putting that shirt on Ranma was pure torture for Akane until Kasumi came back into the room to help her out. She was over at the laundry, trying to get all of the bloodstains from the shirt, which the braided martial artist previously wore, while Dr. Tofu was examining him. She came in just before Akane was about to lose control and helped her out, though she was oblivious of her little sister's attempted 'assault' towards the boy. 

After a few minutes, they were able to finish the task without any complications (Akane losing her control and attempt to get on top of Ranma, literally). Kasumi then helped her younger sister in carrying her fiancé into his still messed up room. After that, she went to the kitchen to fix dinner, while Akane stayed behind to be there when Ranma wakes up, her unusually heightened hormones under control for the time being, but her thoughts about the person near her still popping up in one part of her brain, while the other part was trying to figure out the cause for all her 'bad' thoughts. She was then pulled out of her contemplation when Kasumi called out to her for dinner.

When she looked outside the window, she was amazed at the sight of a full moon shining brightly in the sky, signaling evening, probably somewhere between 6:30 to 7:00. With one last glance at Ranma, Akane went to the dining room, and was greeted by the faces of her family and Ranma's parents. When she went to her place, she got an idea, and prepared about six servings of food.

"Akane-chan, why are you getting so much food?" Soun asked in shock, staring at the pile of food that, he thought, she was going to finish by herself.

"Yes, your appetite is as big as Ranma's this evening," Genma commented as well, in a questioning manner. Akane blushed slightly at the mention of her fiancé's name, but didn't answer the question and got up, heading for the guest room where Ranma currently was. The two men looked at each other with confused expressions, while Kasumi just kept on eating, seemingly oblivious at the events occurring. Nabiki, on the other hand, became curious, and took an empty glass with her to the place she was going (namely, Ranma's room). When she reached the guest room without the knowledge of her younger sister, she sat down next to the door, put the glass quietly on it, and started listening.

'I wonder if Ranma's in the room,' the girl thought nonchalantly. 'Wait, if Ranma is in there, and Akane is, too, and she didn't want to say anything about it to us, then... No way!' she thought incredulously. 'Akane wouldn't do that with Ranma... would she?' She started to become uncertain, and tried harder to listen into the glass.

Back in the room, Akane was putting the food pile on the floor near Ranma and took one serving out of it. Just when she was halfway through her food, Ranma started to move.

'Oh, Ranma's finally awake,' she thought joyously and put the food on her lap. The young teen didn't know why, but it felt nice to have Ranma in the same room with her. The braided martial artist, though, was having some trouble waking up.

Nabiki also heard the rustling inside the room, but was misinterpreting it as the two martial artists 'doing it'.

'God, they must really be doing it!' she thought in an astonishing tone. 'Well, there aren't any other sounds than rustling like thumping, so I might be wrong...'

'Ugh! I feel weird all over,' the boy whined in his head. He was trying to move his body, but they felt like limbs that he just got, to him. They all felt somewhat foreign, and he could only make a few movements. 'I feel like someone stuffed my brain into a different body,' Ranma noted, trying harder to move by himself. He then stopped moving for a while, thinking that a little adjusting to his stubborn body might help him move more easily. Ranma then noticed that his senses were more sensitive and powerful. He could feel the texture of his clothes and the tatami-covered floor he was lying on with detail. His ears caught every noise coming from outside his own body, things he had never even noticed before. He caught all the odors of objects surrounding him, and actually knew which object the smell was connected to ('Hmm...sniff I wonder if Akane had been here'). Even with his eyelids shut, he could see through them all the colors and tones of light coming from the room he was in. He sensed every aura within at least a one-mile radius, covering a much larger range than he had ever tried when using his chi-sensing skills to the max. He also noticed, with his heightened hearing, that he was breathing more heavily than usual, as if his body was working overtime while he was still asleep.

Akane also noticed his heavy breathing, and she also noticed that he stopped moving.

'What is wrong with Ranma?' the martial artist asked herself a little worriedly while she stopped eating, wondering why her fiancé stopped trying to get up. 'Did he overexert himself or something?' She tried checking if Ranma was conscious. "Ranma, are you awake?" she asked in a weak voice, unsure if he woke up yet.

'Hey, what happened?' Nabiki wondered to herself, unable to hear the question stated by her younger sister. 'The rustling stopped. What is going on in there?' She then heard her sister talk. 'She's asking if...? Was she just preparing?'

Ranma, though, heard that same weak-voiced statement being amplified in his ears, and he heard it as clearly as a normal volume, and also vividly recognized the voice belonging to his fiancé, Akane. That, together with the sensing of a person beside him, encouraged him enough to get into a panic.

'What the? Akane's here! Even worse, she's near me! She's gonna misinterpret the situation again! I need to get as far away from here as possible, or else I'm gonna get punted out of Nerima this time!' Ranma's head was in a frenzy as his body shot straight up into a sitting position, his eyes opening up suddenly, and his face expressing utter horror at the consequences of not getting to his feet and out of Akane's eyesight before she finds out of the situation he had somehow got himself into.

"Aah!" the girl next to him screamed in surprise, flinging her half-filled bowl straight into the air reflexively while moving backwards using her hands, and the still airborne bowl fell behind her back, adding another mess to the room.

Nabiki quickly got her ear away from the door, along with the glass, and her whole body.

'What the?' She was taken by surprise with that. 'What was that? If this IS what I think it is, then those two lovebirds have really scary tastes! I mean, who thought they were into _that_ sort of stuff!' Hesitantly, she regained her original posture on the door.

Ranma, feeling the blood rush from his head, got his hands up on it, the look of horror his face was portraying having left and, temporarily forgetting his fear of the Mallet, was replaced by the look of exaggerated pain due to coming up too quickly, and, eyes rolling back up into his head while groaning in pain, the martial artist fell back down to the floor with one thought in his pain-filled head: 'Bad idea.'

Thud+

'What... What could they be doing... gulp... in there?' Nabiki asked herself, not even wanting to know what that thud was.

Akane, being a now jumpy kind of girl around Ranma, was completely surprised at the outburst that her fiancé had only a second ago at the sound of her voice.

'That... was really unexpected,' the girl thought, noting Ranma's reaction being as if she had shouted her previous sentence into his ear with a megaphone, instead of just whispering it.

Akane also noted that he acted in a state of panic. It was like he was trying to get away from something, but that noting barely registered in her mind as she was glancing at the boy lying down again, right in front of her.

"R-Ranma, are you okay?" Akane asked hesitantly, but her voice full of concern.

'Huh? Can they be finished already?' Nabiki thought, now thoroughly confused at the events, and her version of what was happening was a little disturbing. 'They must have a very low tolerance level if they are exhausted so soon...'

Ranma was having a painful headache at the moment, but that didn't stop him from remembering the facts. His fiancé was still in the same room as he was and found him asleep somewhere near her, and he knew from past experiences that those types of facts, coupling them with the other fact of what he thought had happened just half an hour ago, should be fuming with anger, and that all these facts lead him to believe that now was the time to start running like hell, or else he would go flying into the airspace of Tokyo.

When he heard Akane talk, though, he calmed his instincts down a little bit, due to the tone he was able to pick up in her voice, and instead of running out of the house, he just used his hands to back up a bit, and tried to look at the young lady's current emotions. His hesitance and tension was still clearly in his system, and was portrayed in his face.

"Um, A-Akane, uh, t-this ain't what it looks like," Ranma tried to stutter out clearly, looking for words that wouldn't provoke the female martial artist. "I don't even know how I, um, got here, or what, uh, happened to me a while back."

'What the? Ranma's apologizing? Akane... I can't believe you drugged him!' The mental visualization she currently had was becoming even more disturbing. She then thought of all the things her sister had done to Ranma, and reached an epiphany of what she thought was Akane's true motives behind all that mistreatment to Ranma. 'Can that be the reason why she always hits him? Because she gets off when she does so? My gods, Akane, what have you become?'

He started to play with his braid nervously, scanning the whole room to better get an understanding at his situation. So far, he got these facts into his head:

First, he was in his own room, and the lights were on, signaling the time being evening.

Second, he was sitting down on the floor.

Third, his whole room was in a mess, and his clothes, together with the contents of a bowl, were sprawled out on the floor, but he wasn't sitting on any of the mess.

Fourth, his fiancé didn't look mad at all; in fact, she looked worried, though he didn't know why.

And finally, he noticed an irregularity on his neck, at the right portion of it, right on the jugular vein. He stopped twiddling his braid, and his right hand went to the minor injury. He felt two little bumps, and started remembering what had happened before he woke up here, his eyes unintentionally fixed onto Akane. Ranma didn't seem to notice this, but Akane was completely aware of it, and her heightened hormones were starting to kick in again.

'Hey, Akane, he's lookin' at you again,' the hormonal representative spoke out sexily. 'I think he wants you, so why don'cha give him what he wants?'

'N-no way, Ranma wouldn't be thinking that!' she retorted incredulously. 'He always told me that I was sexless and uncute. Why would he like me all of a sudden?'

'Were you any better with treating him? He must've wanted you from the first day ya met him, just like you. And you do still remember how ya met him, don'tcha?' The image of Ranma nude in the bathroom, from the memory of their first meeting, sent a sudden wanting of him into her whole body. She was about to unconsciously act upon that craving if not for the interruption of the logical voice in her head.

'No, Akane! It's not right for you to do that without even knowing how he feels about you. There is probably some good explanation for his staring. It can't immediately mean that he feels the same about you. Don't you remember the fear that keeps you from acting out your feelings like those other women? What if you are rejected?' True, Akane knew that the fear of rejection was holding her back from expressing her feelings to Ranma. Instead, she just hid them behind barriers of denial, and kept the truth as far away from Ranma as possible. She made herself an image that other people knew her as by doing this, and now she knew that she was seen as an uncute tomboy by the only man she ever loved, and these same actions have made her a monster by cursing her with the conditional reflex of mistreating Ranma whenever she saw him in certain situations, no matter how much her mind told her it wasn't his fault. At remembering these facts, she started to cry uncontrollably, and started slipping into the state she was in an hour ago, with her cries starting to become audible.

'Huh? Akane's crying?' Nabiki's natural protectiveness for her sister started kicking in. 'If that Ranma did anything to my baby sister, I'll... Wait a minute. This... just doesn't sound right. What have I been making up in my head? It's just plain confusing! Akane would never do that. Whatever it is, though, we are going to have some discussion!'

Upon hearing the sobs coming from the person next to him, Ranma immediately snapped out of his reminiscing, and took a good look at his fiancé. Seeing Akane crying, he quickly thought of it as his fault, and cursed himself for hurting her again.

'Dammit, Ranma! You really always hafta make her get depressed like this, dont'cha?' he thought to himself in self-disgust. 'Ya never do anything about your problems, and ya continuously make her hurt bad as a result. She probably hates your very existence by now, huh? Just move your sorry butt and apologize already, she might actually forgive ya.' Ranma obeyed his thoughts, and walked towards the crying girl.

He absently noted that his body became easier to move, his muscles seemingly stronger than before, and thus was able to move soundlessly, even without much effort. He sat back down in front of Akane and willed his mouth to speak, and trying to get the right words out of his mouth. He took a second to note that he couldn't look straight into Akane's eyes, and looked down, his hair falling in front of his face and hid his eyes from the female martial artist as he started to talk.

"Akane..." Immediately, she looked up to him with eyes still sobbing.

"…Yes…?"

"Gomenasai."

**End of Part 1**_**

* * *

Read & Review! Comments & Constructive Criticism is Welcome! Please No Flames!** _


	5. Arc 1: Forgiveness

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of its characters. I use their characters only to make Fan fiction. They all belong to Rumiko Takaheshi._**

_Author's Notes_: Hello, Minna-san! I'm terribly sorry for not having posted/updated in such a long time, but a lot of things are happening in my life (Plus, I'm lazy…) School, friends, researching… Well, I'm trying hard to continue with my story.

I was able to fix this and my previous chapter, but the first got corrupted (No! Dammit!) So, I'm asking for help from anyone who might be interested. If one of you offers to fix the previous chap., I'd be really grateful. Also, I need some beta-readers. If anyone wants to help me out with either, please either e-mail me or put it in your reviews.

(Update: Why? Now, my whole back-up diskette is corrupted…)

Okay, I think that's everything. Continue with the story!

* * *

**Vampire Savior**: by firagabird

_Fulfilling the Prophecy, Chapter 4: Forgiveness_

Symbols:

"speaking"

'thinking'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Scene location change (brief)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

"Gomen-nasai." It was odd how just one word could have so many different meanings, how just one word contained so much depth. And yet, Ranma said just one word. Gomen-nasai.

"Wh-what?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'Wh-what…?'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

With just one word, Akane was completely taken by surprise.

"Why… why are you apologizing…?" The teary-eyed young teen felt her cheeks slightly wet, and wiped it on the palm of her hand. At the same moment, Ranma reflexively took that hand, gently and by the wrist, gesturing to it.

"This is why…" For a few seconds, Akane's mind took it's time to process the information that was so suddenly given to her.

'A hand… A hand is in front of my face… The hand is wet... My hand feels wet… This is my hand in front of my face… My hand looks blurry… I'm crying… I wiped my tears away with my hand… Ranma… Ranma is apologizing because of this wet hand… Apologizing because of these tears… Why am I crying…? I'm crying… because I treated Ranma badly… I still do… I just did… Ranma's apologizing because… because I have been hurting him…? No… no, that-that can't be… Apologizing… People apologize when they know they did something wrong… Ranma thinks that he's done something wrong… Ranma never apologized before... He only ever does if he's done something very wrong... what is so awful, I wonder… I am crying… Ranma is apologizing because I am crying… Because he knows that he has done something very wrong, something awful… He knows that it is his fault… that I am… crying……?'

Finally, it clicked. It all clicked. Akane was pulled back to all her memories about the past two years. Her attitude towards Ranma, the only boy- no, not a boy- the only man he ever truly loved. Sure, there was Tofu Ono, but it was puppy love. She knew that now. She hurt him. She felt horrible about it. It was only a few moments ago, when she had been crying on Kasumi's lap, that she discovered that fact. She mistreated him, and she hated it. She hated it so much, that it made her tears come back. Ranma… She loved him… Even then, when he was boastful and arrogant, she knew deep down that she loved him… That there was a part of him inside that caught her heart... When he turned 18, he seemed to have grown out of that attitude. He was kinder, kinder to her, and kinder to everybody. His true self had so suddenly surfaced, and she loved him even more. And yet, she hurt him.

"No, Ranma…" She whispered weakly, trying her best not to choke on her tears. "Please don't, don't apologize… It's not your fault. I-it never was…" It was true. While she looked back at the past, she noticed how the problems she blamed Ranma for never seemed to have been started deliberately by him. Sure, he was involved most of the time, but that was always due to the consequences of others (mainly his dad). It made her feel worse thinking about it: She blamed him, hurt him, for things he never caused, never meant to happen.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Her voice was very faint, but she could hear it. Nabiki could hear it clearly.

'It… It never was… No, no, it-it can't be true…' She tried to reason it out, knowing that all of the times she extorted him she had thought that it was all just the braided martial artist's fault. 'It was all his fault, no one else's… It just has to be…' For the first time in her life, she felt unsure of herself.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ranma, on the other hand, was completely taken aback at what his fiancé had just said.

'Not my fault…? She ain't cryin' 'cuz o' me? How's that possible?' He was used to being blamed constantly of problems that always tended to rise up around him. In fact, that was why he was dubbed the "avatar of chaos". He couldn't comprehend what he had just heard. "Akane, What're ya talkin' 'bout?" He was trying to reason with the emotionally unstable teen, ignoring the fact that he had never done this before. "Listen ta yourself. Ya don't know what you're say-"

"I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M SAYING, RANMA!" the female martial artist cut him off with a strong voice, making him jump slightly. "My tears aren't caused by anything you have done, and neither was any other problem in my life!" Passionate anger engulfed her at that moment, and she didn't care about a thing, besides what she was saying and wanted to say. "For the past two years, you have been living with me in my house. Ever since the day you walked into my life up until this one, you have NEVER purposely caused ANY of the pain and chaos that accompanied you. The curse was not your fault! Ryoga's incessent anger was not your fault! Gods damn it Ranma, THE WEDDING WAS NOT YOUR FAULT!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nabiki winced at the volume of her sister's voice, putting a hand in between the glass and her ear.

'Dammit Akane, keep it down!' She heard them starting to talk again, or rather it was the infuriated youth speaking and Ranma listening, and quickly put her ear back and managed to catch the end of her outcry. She almost dropped the glass when she heard those last words.

"The wedding was not your fault."

Her gut wrenched and her eye involuntarily twitched, widening. Her mouth was slightly agape, as her hands felt numb. After all this time, the middle sister always thought that her onee-chan didn't know it was her fault for inviting everyone to ruin the wedding. All this time, she kept that small fact that she really did something to make a lasting impression in everyone, especially her sister. She could still remember what had happened. For weeks, she refused to come out of her room, and she could always hear her beloved sister cry herself to sleep. That was the main reason she stopped her habit immediately afterwards…

The month following after, everyone tried to forget that incident, and the place quieted down for a while. Things went as usual in the Tendo household, with the exception that no one was bugging them anymore. Akane was still affected by the memory sometimes but she went on with her life, although they never saw even a spark of joy that she used to radiate. Even Kasumi, whose face was perpetually plastered with an angelic smile, seemed less enthusiastic about anything. Nabiki had prayed to the Gods that no one would find out after seeing the ripples that SHE caused. Unfortunately, Akane just did.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

As the "rage, incarnated" stood up and continued, Ranma couldn't do anything but listen and stare. "For all the time that I've known you, you have never hurt me. Not even a mere scratch. In fact, you have protected me from every single danger that surrounded you. In contrast, I- no, not just me- WE have all hurt you incessantly for things that were NOT your fault. Can't you see, Ranma! You're not the problem. Everyone else is. Nabiki extorts you're curse and your ability in a fight. Our fathers and your mother try to get us together using any means possible, even drugs. Ryoga continues to try and defeat you after being four days late for a fight that was supposed to have ended years ago. Our suitors and admirers make our everyday lives a living hell. And I," she whispered the last of her anger out, mixing it with tears. "I have blamed everything bad that ever happened in my life on you. It's not your fault, Ranma…. It never was. It never will be."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

'Oh, oh gods…' Nabiki, her eyes welling up for the first time since their mother's passing, held a hand over her mouth as her eyes widened in shock and horror. The horror of discovering everything her the disturbing truth. You would find it hard to believe, but the second of the Tendo daughters did have a conscience. She'd never done anything that seemed cold or malicious without reason. Every time she exploited Ranma whenever she needed money, she reasoned that it was all his fault that he was freeloading. That he wasn't doing a thing to help in the household. What Akane just said had hit hard. Very hard.

'I… I have been exploiting and extorting Ranma for two whole years, without even so much as an excuse…?' She thought, letting the glass slip away from her numb hands. 'In the process, I've humiliated, ridiculed, and practically tortured him, just to get a few hundred more yen into our family's account.' What, you didn't know? Nabiki didn't do all this just for fun, you know. She's not that much of an ice queen. The only reason she did what she did to earn money, was because of her family's financial status. She just found pleasure, maybe even went a little overboard, with earning money. 'I… he… There is no way I can repay for him… He won't even trust me with anything. No one would, no one could…' It just hit her again. Ranma wasn't the only one. There were also others that she also hurt, though not as harshly as what she did to her sister's fiancé. Weakly, she whispered out. "What have I done?"

She couldn't handle it anymore. Her conscience, the same one that she had tried finding loopholes in to feel a sense of judgment, was driving each and every point deep into her mind. It hurt.

'No… No, please… stop it… I, I…' Her dilated eyes had been transfixed on the horror of everything at empty space through quaking hands. She was losing her very sanity.

'_Get a HOLD on yourself, woman!'_ A voice from her head suddenly boomed, knocking the unstable youth from her trance.

'Wha…? Wh-who 's there…?'

'_Call me your conscience, you could probably only comprehend that much,'_ the voice of a man stated coldly.

'My… my conscience…'

'_Yes. Now first things first. SNAP OUT OF IT!'_ almost felt as if she was smacked, straightening herself up instantly.

'I-I have, I have…!'

'_Good. Now, listen to me very carefully. You have done countless things to that boy, yes?'_

'Yes… I have…'

'_Stay with me here. All of them are unforgivable, as you say.'_

'…' Nabiki's damp eyes looked down in shame. "They… they are, aren't they…?"

'_Yes, they are. BUT, You can do something to compensate. That IS what you want, is it not?'_

"Of… of course that is what I want…!" She spoke with an involuntarily raised tone.

'_Keep it down, will you!'_

"Oh…" She knew that thinking would probably be better, so she switched to that. 'S-sorry…'

'_Better. Now, to repent a bad deed, one replaces and erases it with a good one. Do you understand?'_

'Yes… I understand… But… in order to replace all I have done… it'll be almost impossible…!'

'_Of course, it isn't hard to think that. But what would you expect? You've been at it for two years.'_

'I have… haven't I?'

'_It's not impossible, though,'_ it continued, ignoring her. _'Just lengthy. It will take time, but it CAN be done. I assure you of it, by my honor.'_

'It can… But, wait…'

By my honor...

'Who… Who are you?'

'_Merely a conscience, for the moment. I will tell you more in the near future. Now go back to your feeding session and STOP EAVESDROPPING!'_

The middle Tendo daughter slightly jumped and nearly gasped, quickly getting up and picking the cup that she had dropped up. She left with haste, looking back at the door.

'Thank you, whoever you really are.'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After exhausting herself of adrenaline, Akane slumped to her knees and panted in short, quick, and shaky gasps. Processing what he had just heard, Ranma discovered that everything the fiery teen said was completely true.

'It… never was my fault… It was always someone else who caused it. Akane was blaming me for things that weren't my fault… But, that means she thinks it's HER fault! Oh, shit!' Quickly crawling towards his fiancé to try and change her train of thinking, the braided martial artist touched her shoulder and tried to talk to her, unaware of the flinch on the same area he held her on. "Akane, you're not thinkin' straight. It can't be your fault-"

"STOP APOLOGIZING, RANMA!" she yelled again, so suddenly that it made the surprised youth back away and let go of her. It was obvious that she was still tensed up with anger, as she looked up at him with furious, beige-colored, twin orbs. She slapped the hand away reflexively in her blind anger, and the suddenly fearful martial artist instinctively backed up into the wall, the horror shown in his wide, azure eyes. He wasn't afraid of her physically, since he knew that he could defeat her in a fight. It was those eyes, and the situations he was accustomed to whenever he saw them. It made him want to get away, as he always saw those eyes before getting hurt. Ranma lost rational thought.

Coming back to her senses, Akane blinked profusely in confusion caused by shock, turning into horror as well as she realized what she had done. "Gods… No, Ranma… Don't, please… I-I didn't mean…" She slowly moved towards her loved one, tears starting to well up again. "Please, Ranma…" She stopped right in front of him, and tried to touch his cheek with her hand. Shaking slightly, Ranma's dialated eyes looked at the incoming hand, and reflexively flinched away, kicking at the floor to get away from her. He tripped on a piece of clothing, but didn't wonder why it was there; the only thing on his mind right now was to get away from the… the predator. As he fell, the terrified youth kept his gaze on the person he was escaping from. He used his hands this time, and bumped into a corner. He reached a dead end. "R-Ranma…" Akane's tears were freely flowing by now, the thought of how much he hurt him, paired up with her beloved's sudden irrational fear, becoming too much to handle. All she could think of was trying to stop Ranma from being afraid of her. The tear-stricken teen tried her hardest to keep herself together, as she neared her target. From a distance, one might get the feeling of a predator approaching a trapped prey. In the current, primal state that Ranma's mind had been brought about by something unknown, that was the feeling he was getting. His hands and feet tried to push him through the wall as she neared, to no avail. Finally, after what seemed to both as an eternity, Akane kneeled in front of the trembling martial artist. She herself was trembling, but with the difference of her knowing exactly what was happening. How she wished she didn't.

The latter of the two went for a second go.

"R-Ranma… Please… S-stop running…" The words apparently didn't seem to have the intended effect if any, as her fiancé continued eyeing her fearfully. Reaching out for his cheek, Akane put effort into moving her quaking hand as cautiously as possible. It seemed that her rather short-sighted plan was about to work, when something, something that would be etched into her mind for a long time, was spoken by him.

"Please… Go away…"

Dread, horror, pain, anguish, and just about everything bad mixed, together with shock. Akane instantly pulled her hand back, holding herself up with her other arm behind her, as she felt faint.

'Go away…' she repeated in her mind dully, not able to understand such simple words for a moment. She repeated it…and repeated… And repeated… And she understood. "Oh… Oh, gods…" The shock faded away, and it was replaced with everything else. "Oh gods, no…" Her eyes widened and her pupils turned to pinpricks, as she now used both arms to support her, as fresh tears gushed out through the wells in her eyes. "Oh gods Ranma, please no…" She spoke in a weak whisper, but her fiancé heard it all. Her backing away gave him back his sense of reasoning. The words felt so painful and full of self-loathing, that it drove back his rational thought. As he gathered himself back together, Ranma saw everything in slow motion… _Akane is trembling…Trembling, and crying… Trembling, because she is crying… She slumps into a shaking sit… She puts her hands, on her face… Her eyes… Her eyes are… Oh gods, those eyes…_As he looked into his fiancé's eyes, it was his turn to be transfixed in horror. 'My gods… A-Akane…' His urge to apologize profusely and beat himself up for this was great, but was suppressed by one memory…

"It's not your fault."

Holding in the impulse was almost unbearable that his eyes started to water, but he managed to do it for her sake.

'I… What can I do…? I need to comfort my Akane, whatever the cost…' His mind focusing too hard on two extremely difficult tasks, he didn't notice his using the word "my". He needed to think of something, and as fast as possible. Of course he was having a hard time; this situation had never happened before in his life. The gut-wrentching sound of her weeping was not helping either. At a point, it almost seemed to have given up and lose hope, as he slumped into a kneeling position in front of her and was ready to openly beat himself up. However, as he how he was posed.…

"Akane." He called her gently and smoothly, with no hint of any tremble in his voice. The suddenness of his call brought the self-tortured girl back to reality. She noticed how it came from right in front of her, and looked up. Her face was right in front of her. The shock held her in her place, surprise and a small amount of fear in her moist eyes. As he looked into his, though, it quickly turned to confusion and a not-so-little amount of adoration.

'His… eyes… They are so, so… caring...' For a moment, they were doing nothing, just staring into the orbs of their lover, the windows to each other's soul. Then Akane felt a hand come up to the back of her neck, jolting her out of the trance she had. 'Wh-what…?' She tried to clear her mind, blinking furiously. As she was doing so, another hand snaked to her back, gsping at that as the one on her neck gently applied pressure to have a grip on it. She glanced at the two hands nervously. 'What is he… going to do… with me?' Fear was coming back into her mind, but was then banished back out when she looked back into her eyes.

"Akane." He repeated with his voice full of emotion, lowering his eyelids slightly. 'I don't know what I'm doing… But I should have done this a long time ago.'

The closeness of her partner, combined with the warmth of his voice, and especially the touch of his skin on hers, was making the female martial artist sizzle with hormones. Absently noting a similar situation, with the difference of Ranma being conscious and making all the moves, Akane would have expected those two voices to start arguing again. Strangely enough, she didn't even hear so much as a squeak in the back of her head.

'Good riddance, too,' she thought with a slight sense of mischief mixed in with her intentions. 'They'd be an annoyance.' She noticed a continuous sound coming from the direction in front of her, forcing her to stop her train of thought. She gazed towards her fiancé, and was surprised to see him breathing faster and sweating slightly. 'Ranma's… What's wrong with Ranma?' It was a bit after that she noticed how he seemed to be coming closer. 'Wait… Is he going to… kiss me…?' She was both shocked and extremely excited at the thought, but hesitated. She waited a few seconds, and made sure that he really was nearing her face and not her eyes playing tricks on her. 'Oh, gods… He really will do it…'

Adrenaline was now pumping through her body like there was no tomorrow. When she punted him into the sky, cried on and was comforted by Kasumi, tended to his injuries, or even when she was having those two fantasies about him (well, maybe she did think of it then, but not exactly the same way… /), it never crossed her mind that she would get to kiss him, infinitely less so that he would be making all the moves.

It was happening now, though, and she was loving and hating every second in between this and the moment they locked onto each other. Her mind was in the state where the line between consciousness and sub-consciousness blurred. As he slowly pulled the flushed youth with the arm he placed behind her, she let instinct take over and followed its every instruction. Her eyes closed as the two closed the gap between them, and her hands trembled and shivered violently in anticipation. She put one on top of the other and placed them on her chest as her face finally started feeling the warmth of her loved one's breath. She relished in the feeling, and, in a split second, neither she nor Ranma knew nothing of the world surrounding them.

And they kissed.

**End of Part 2**

* * *

Author's Note: Phew! Finally, I finished it and updated! I'm sure that it still has a lot of errors in it, but it'll do. The important part is that, after about half a year, I finally completed another chapter part.

To all those who wanted me to update for so long, please forgive me. In my place, school starts in June, so I really couldn't find the time to continue with VS. Part of the reason is also because I couldn't write a continuation with "Watchers", and thus had to delete it. (By t he way, please forgive me for having removed so much. I'm just not that good as to continue from such a difficult plotline yet!) This submission, labeled "Forgiveness", is pretty much what would have happened after that anyway. Finally, I have to confess that laziness _was_ a factor in it…

Anyway, it's been a pretty long time. I hope people who used to read it will come back to read my ever-so-slowly continuing story. And with that, I also hope that all the old offers for help (and maybe some new ones as well) will still be, well, offered.

I really hope that this chapter will be as good as my normal style of writing, since I've been doing this under time pressure. Every chance I could get, usually break times during school, I use the comp in the library and try to get a few lines in. If it doesn't turn out as colorful as I hoped it would be, then I'm in deep shit…

Btw, I'm sorry about the previous submission. I kind of forgot to fix some bugs. I'll update that soon, I promise.

_**Read & Review! Comments & Constructive Criticism is Welcome! Please No Flames!**_


	6. Arc 1: Healing

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any of its characters. I use their characters only to make Fan fiction. They all belong to Rumiko Takaheshi.**_

Author's Notes: Finally, after a year of writer's block and a sever case of laziness, I bring to you the newest update to Vampire Savior! I have taken this into account while creating this and updating all of the other chapters, making sure that everything was up-to-date (well, maybe except for the storyline itself), and that I would get everything completely new for my devout (and, if you stuck with me from the start, pretty persevering) readers. (With all of this, I really hope that those who have been waiting will overlook the one year I spent doing this submission…)

Well then, I'm done with my commenting. Enjoy the story!

* * *

**Vampire Savior**, by firagabird 

_Fulfilling the Relationship, Chapter 5:_ _Healing Old Wounds_

Symbols:

"spoken"

'thought'

effects+

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

scene location change

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

That kiss. That kiss was an explosion. An explosion of feelings, of thoughts, of everything. All felt, none able to be picked out from the multitude of it. The touch of those lips. It was intense. Oh, impossibly so. The extreme passion burning, yet the even stronger desire for more, caused by of those lips. Everything going so fast, so suddenly. But no, she didn't mind. Akane didn't mind at all. 

'Oh…' was the most coherent thought she could make as the sensation of her life's love both gently and feverishly planted his strong lips onto her sensitive ones caused her brain to shut down and overheat at the same time. Words and thoughts alike, neither of them could hope to describe, to capture the wave of feeling and that of love, of shock and of arousal. Her mind and body felt as if, in that one moment, it completely joined his as one. She could hear his thoughts, feel what he felt… it was a total bond between two soul mates, two whose destinies were meant to merge.

As her body fell into his, neither of them could think of anything and even less say anything. They didn't have to; they understood each other completely. How is a mystery, and why is clearly evident; they forgot everything around them for one split second, forgot of the world surrounding the two lovers, reveling in their own. Akane and Ranma weren't two split beings anymore, not to them.

The kiss went on for an infinite moment. However, one moment was neither infinite, nor was it enough. Akane didn't mind suffocating, as long as she died in her love's arms in a constant state of bliss that went past death, deep in a lovers kiss for her passion towards him was stronger than her own urge to live. Ranma knew and felt likewise, but his mind had somehow penetrated the mixed fog made of bliss and asphyxiation. His hands, quaking with barely controlled desire, slowly slid beneath her arms and grasped at her even more trembling shoulders, reluctantly pulling her from him and breaking the kiss.

Both of them started gasping for precious air, suddenly and very painfully conscious of the need for it. The regret was present, of course; almost palpable. Their eyes closed in disappointment, struggling to recall that impossibly thrilling feel of love and near-death, wishing it could last for longer. Regret there was, but love as well. Lustful desire, passionate hunger, but mostly… love. Ranma opened his eyes, and took in the view of his beloved's face. Her sweat-drenched, deep-red expression only served to make her already stunning looks even more angelic.

After a short time spent catching their breaths, Akane slowly opened her eyes as well. Her spouse took one glance into those orbs and instantly became entranced in it, and vice versa. The love was glowing from them, even more freely than tears poured from one's own eyes ten-fold. And then, she smiled. Her lips barely moved, but it meant the entire universe to Ranma. His breath was yet again taken away, and he was spellbound by it. The sudden return of her self-consciousness screamed to her of the attention she was receiving, causing the suddenly oddly shy female martial artist to look away, effectively braking his trance.

"You're beautiful," he suddenly uttered softly, even more so than the flow of silk or water. One could not say that he blurted this out, as these were spoken with sincerity and quality that were clearly meant. As her ears picked up those words, her eyes widened in surprise and she immediately moved her gaze back to the completely collected youth. During her re-enactment of what had just happened in her mind, she didn't quite hear that. Okay, she did, but the suddenness of it all made her want to check.

"Wh-what…?" she replied with a slight stutter.

"You're beautiful," he repeated surely and with confidence, the braided youth's voice straight and unwavering. Their eyes locked again, his strong and comforting eyes staring into the depths of hers, equally comforting and lovely. This time, the blue-haired teen drank in every single syllable and her chocolate-colored spheres welled up. She loved those simple yet deep words, and loved even more the one who spoke them.

'I never thought Ranma would say that to me…' she thought in glorious shock.

In her state, Akane couldn't manage to utter her sincere love and admiration for her lover that swelled in her heart, which was beyond words, nor did she care to. In its stead, she merely embraced him with as much passion that one could muster. This shortly locked Ranma's athletic body on instinct, but he immediately relaxed and smoothly took her into his arms. Much had happened and neither of them even came close to the thought that the end of the day would end like this. Their relationship seemed ready to completely break apart, if not for the sharp turn of events. At the rate of dwindling control they had and the fierce mask of self-denial they threw on, completely opposing what they truly felt, it almost seemed impossible for them to sleep under the same roof.

What had changed so much to have led to this, the two lovers might have wondered. At the moment, they couldn't have cared less. They weren't thinking of what had occurred for the past two years, of what would occur in the next two. They looked into each others eyes, and saw the beauty of the souls shown through them. Yes, that was all they cared about. They never spoke a word, but they conversed through those very same orbs. Of course, there were some things that could never be heard without saying.

"Do you love me?" her voice weakly cried out, a small amount of fear mixed into the love she already felt for the star of her dreams. She instantly brought her hands over her mouth at the realization of her mistake; the last time she spoke those words, disaster struck. 'Ohshitohshitohshit…'She thought in a loop, wishing she could rewind time and manage to catch her own voice.

As she was too focused on the act of mentally beating herself up, Akane didn't come to notice the hand that snaked its way onto the one she was using to cover her mouth. The touch shot electricity through her body, jolting her out of her self-exasperation. Her then clenched eyes snapped to attention, looking directly at the face of the man she had loved and hurt at the same time slowly take the limp hand off her semi-full but nonetheless attractive lips.

All of her senses were heightened, as adrenaline mixed with blood yet again. And in the state the tense young woman was in, she needn't try to think that what she heard was mistaken. She clearly saw Ranma's mouth move to form each syllable, each word she took in. She noticeably felt the tingle of her spine as she heard the honesty and sincerity put into those two words. She knew that her lover spoke truly, because tears of elation rolled down her flushed cheeks. Her eyes searched for his, and in them found the same passion and love she saw in her own. She opened her mouth once, closing them at the conclusion that her voice yet again lost her. She instead merely looked into the braided youth's eyes, and a slight shock ran through her on the sight of the same salty liquid flowing out of them. Concern flooded her on recently forged instinct, but was swept away quickly as his lips curved upward. Again, they embraced each other, both now openly crying, both unashamed of it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"They have truly fallen for each other now, haven't they?"

"Indeed, their hearts have finally merged together. From now on, there will be nothing we can do to separate them."

"Do you still believe that all of her kind is evil?"

"Of course, love. You know that we have never met one of her kind that had a shred of good intentions, now have we?"

"Yes, yes… Although, I also know and sense her aura."

"All the way from here?"

"You still are surprised in my abilities, darling?"

"Yes. I find it hard to believe that the mere presence of 'him' can make you so very powerful."

"As do I, my love. Yet, have you not also gained power?"

"Yes, I have. Unfortunately, the abilities I possess are not as effective at such far a distance as yours."

"That is alright; I can live with that. Hahah- Ouch! I was only kidding, dear, I swear!"

"You had better be. Now, you were to tell me something?"

"Oh, yes I was. The patterns of her energy, the flow of chi around her, it all symbolizes a level of purity unlike of her kind."

"I find that slightly implausible. How could she be pure when, for the past two years, all she had ever done to 'him' was harmful be it physically or emotionally, or both?"

"You do know that 'he' was rarely any different?"

"Yes, but 'he' could not help it. She was the cause of 'his' insecurity."

"…True."

"…"

"…"

"Well, these two seem to be getting along very well at the moment. Let us leave them as they lick each other's wounds, my darling Kuruma."

"Yes, very well agreed, my lovely Sakura."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Several moments passed, and they eventually untangled their arms from each other. Each had a warm, wide grin on their faces, relief and warmth washing over them. First to break the unspoken aura was Ranma.

"That…" he started, somewhat at a loss for words, "that was, well…" He gazed into the hazelnut depths of Akane's eyes with astonishment and a not-so-small amount of admiration.

"Wow," they both spoke out at the same time. Another moment of silence ensued, breaking into a fit of laughter. Radiating from them was the much-needed sense of ease and comfort, the ice-breaker of over two years of tense relations. Confidently, they both leaned into yet another kiss, less intense as the previous one yet just as reassuring and loving. Half of their pair of arms wrapped themselves onto the other's waist, holding the back of their lover's head with the other.

They broke the kiss, Akane turning around and taking a seat on the braided youth's crossed legs as he embraced her from behind, leaning her head back without hesitation, letting herself be bathed with the warmth given to her freely by her partner.

"I love you so much, Ranma," she whispered out sincerely. "I should have told you sooner. It was just that-" She turned her head and tried to say more, but was cut by the finger that was softly planted on her lips.

She brought her gaze to his face, studying innocently the slightly tanned skin, the strong yet not-too masculine jaw, the slightly dark, azure irises of his bright eyes, and the slight up-curling motion she was able to catch of his mouth.

"I love you too, Akane," the martial artist spoke confidently, persuasively, to his lover. "I don't really know how to say it right, so…" Taking a deep breath and looking down at the floor as if angered by it, he refused to let anything like the complications of their relationship to ruin this moment. Again he exhaled audibly, turning back to admire the comforting depths of his partner's pupils. "I love you."

In the eyes of her lover, Akane was overcome by the total and absolute love she was given, inspired by the never-before seen subtlety of his words.

"Oh, Ranma…" Tears flowed freely from the slits under her eyes, salty fluids sliding downwards with the guide of an all-powerful yet amazingly gentle force… 'Just like you, my love,' her mind cried out. A trembling hand reached out to his strong jaw, allowing the sensitive tips of her fingers to trace the faint yet noticeable line from his cheeks, all the way to his chin.

The tee- no… The man whose face she was openly caressing didn't seem to mind the attention and especially the treatment, as her fingers innocently slid its way up to his bottom lip.

"O-oh..." she half-heartedly exclaimed. Somewhere in her subconscious mind, she had been planning the whole time to finally touch the lips that had so very much given her so many sensations. She meant to take her finger - and now even her eyes, overcome by a slightly mischievous fascination – off of it, but only seemed to stay firmer in its place.

'Oh, why isn't my hand working!' she protested, a sudden shock of panic and fear washing over her, feeling the stubbornness of her entire arm as if in signifying its own independence.

With slight apprehension, Akane's eyes looked up to see what would be in store for her. She surprisingly met up with a pair of gazing eyes, the object of their attention… her. With a light blush, her focus was completely fixed to Ranma, holding a lightly closed hand on her chest (you know, like in animé). Moving unnoticeably to her, and maybe to her fiancé, the love-struck youth's previously frozen hand seem to loosen up, sliding ever-so-slightly sideways to her love's cheeks, the movement in her peripheral vision finally bringing it to her awareness.

She blinked once or twice before realizing that she could move her now responsive arm. She then quickly drew it back, but it was caught midway. She took a look and saw the large hand, clenched around her thin wrists, and traced the hand, from the arm to its owner, to Ranma.

"Ranma…" she cried out with mild surprise, her reflexes apparently offline at the moment. The grip wasn't all that painful, and the sensation of young man's skin on hers felt nice. "What…" she started, noting that she really didn't want to talk at the moment as her hand was slowly pulled closer to Ranma's soft and, at the same time, hard complexion. Her face reddened with a warm flush of blood upon feeling the palm of her hand softly pressed on his lips, and she even had to suppress a small moan from her throat.

'Gods, Ranma …' Her eyes were rolled back in silent ecstasy, a slightly trembling arm doing its best to support her weight as the lust-encumbered youth became drunk from her lover's ministrations. In the eerie silence of her fiancé's room, the highly arousing sounds of Ranma's pleasurable sucking was driving Akane to the edge, and just as she was just about ready to spread her legs and give herself completely to the one who had captured her heart twice…

RUMBLE+

…

sweatdrop+

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

Phew, another chapter of this huge story wrapped up! Now, to fill everyone in on the various updates for the previous chapters I submitted: 

'.'.' New formatting

.'.'.Made every submission until now into a chapter

'.'.' Fixed some of the typos

.'.'. Made a few corrections in the storyline

'.'.' Attempted to enhance the overall quality of the text body

For those of you who haven't the time to look at past chapters, then don't fret! Soon, probably tomorrow, I will update every single chapter (except the prologue and chapter1, obviously) with a summary of the previous chapter/s, so you won't have to look back anymore.

Well, that's it for now. I hope my fellow readers and authors stick with me for the next chapter of "_Vampire Savior: the Aftershocks of Passion_"!

**_Read & Review! Comments & Constructive Criticism is Welcome! Please No Flames!_**


End file.
